Stuck Like Glue
by dipperphantomhive
Summary: Break decides to trick Oz and Gil into getting glued to each other. Will the two just shake it off or will a new romance form? For the lovelydemon


AN: ~HIIIIIII~ well this is a one shot I wrote for the Lovely Demon since she makes me laugh when her family calls her crazy and she's a very nice person and I recommend her fanfictions :D. I got this from a part in my other story 'Um I Love You' when Oz wanted to stay glued to Gil's chest at how warm he is. I did this whole fanfic one-shot thing while listening to the song 'Stuck Like Glue' on repeat for the longest time ever. Any way thanks for clicking on the button that takes you to this story and reviews mean love and happiness :D bye now I rambled XDD

I was walking down one of the many hallways in the Rainsworth mansion by myself and taking myself to Gil's room it was rather dark, no servants around since they should have all gone home for the day, except for the few that live here for Lady Sharon. I have been thinking about my loyal servant Gil almost all day now. At least as soon as Break told me how I could get a life, time supply of cookies, I was currently thinking about the plan that Break had for us. An evil but very playful smirk was now upon my face I kept laughing at his stupid plan that seemed to easy, even for him. I heard a cabinet open next to me and flinched and almost dropped my candlestick that I was holding for light, but break caught it, sadly the flame went out leaving us two in nothing but complete darkness.

"So Oz-Kun" Break said while relighting the candle with a match while getting our of the cabinet he was currently in. "Do you remember the plan." "How could I not I'm all sticky because of you." I looked at my clothes again and felt the bottom of my shirt it was covered in some goop that stuck to my hands whenever I touched it, it made my shirt see threw plus my shorts stuck to me like they had nothing better to do, but that wasn't the problem. What ever Break made me sit in, it was very sticky, the worst part was that I had to avoid Gil all day which gave me a pain in my heart and at first I thought it was the seal but it didn't move and it was more emotional and it only got worse when I thought of Gil it just kept hurting all day, till now, now I was about a foot away from Gil's bedroom door with Break next to me I had nothing but butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

'Why of all times why do my emotions act up now, I have played plenty of tricks on Gil but sitting on him while I'm all sticky causes butterflies.' I cursed my annoying emotions. I felt Break touch my shoulder for a second, he stopped and looked at his fingers examining the sticky white substance. "Well it seems my experiment should last for now but let's hurry before it dries." He pointed out and opened Gil's door and with a harsh shove on the back he pushed me in Gil's room. "Ok Oz-Kun just sit on him for ten minutes and distract him from trying to push you off by any means possible." He whispered in my ear. He closed the door leaving me in total darkness but I new the way to Gil's bed out of instinct. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness what I found was cuter than baby puppies all cuddled up in a boxit with my loyal servant all stretched out on top of the covers looking more adorable than ever. He feel asleep in his day clothes with his shoes on and everything, he had a soft blush dusting his cheeks and a little of his neck, pink plush lips parted they almost looked like they would be soft his black curly bangs just hanging loosely on his eyes making him look even more cute if that was possible. He looked so adorable, really, and his lips looked so soft I could almost just kiss him. 'Wait, WAIT. Calm down me its not Gil were falling for. It must be Alice since she's so adorable to me kinda like Aida… I did not just think of her like my sister if I did think of her like that than what about Gil?'

I decided to get on with the plan just so I didn't have to worry about my feelings with Gil and Alice. I jumped on Gil disturbing his almost innocent face and fell on his lap while I cradled my arms around his surprisingly warm neck. I was sitting on him like somebody would sit on a chair backwards with my legs straddling his waist to keep balance. I put my head in between his the crook of his shoulder and head just to be comfortable, when Gil sprung up all sweaty and shocked at the sudden weight on top of him. "HUH?" he seemed shocked and a little scared but we can deal with apologizing to each other later. His eyes were just getting adjusted to the dark and he looked right in my direction "Oz what are you doing up this late and… why are you all sticky?" as we sat there in silence while I thought of my answer I thought about what Break made me do to get all sticky.

~FLASHBACK OHHH WEEE OHHHHH~

"Oz-Kun do you still like cookies?" My ears pricked up at the word cookies my most favorite food and snack ever. "Yea, Break I think there yummy, why?" "Well I know how you can get a life time supply of them." He said in a very tempting way "HOW?" I leaned over my chair and stretched over to Break and grabbed his arms with a childish sparkle in my eyes "~Howww do we do that Break-sama?" I half sang just to prove how interested I was in it. "Well Oz-Kun you have to follow me in order to do that." I got up from my chair only to have Gil grab my arm. I stopped halfway almost blushing at the sudden warmth in my stomach with his hand on mine. "Hey Oz you shouldn't listen to such a clown." He seemed worried with a mothers look in his eyes which made my heart sink a bit 'stupid hormones its Alice you love' I yelled at myself "H-Hey Gil its ok Break wont harm me in any way. Now will you, Break?" I questioned him while Gil gave him half a death glare, if Break even joked on the subject Gil would make me stay behind and just make me a batch of his cookies. Which wouldn't be so bad but I think a life time supply might be better. "Why me?" Break pointed to himself sounding like he was sad about being accused of hurting me he walked half skipped over to me slinking his arms around my head. "I would never hurt such an angle like brat." "HEHEHE you got brat right. There is no angle in that." His doll, Emily side commented. "Hush now Emily don't you want to play with dear Oz-kun or not?" he scolded his doll again.

"Don't worry Gil, just take it easy." I slipped out of his hand knowing I was the only one to reassure him. I walked away with Break but my heart sunk a little at the sudden, lose of warmth. "So Break, what's going to get me those cookies?" I said with about as much pride as I could muster. "Well Oz-Kun I believe your going to have to sit in a new experiment that I made." He stated calmly. "Ahh, I have to be your guinea pig for the day." I sighed this could mean some pain while sitting in whatever Break had waiting for me. We walked a short distance to a bathroom that was just down the hall. I entered and saw the bathtub was filled with some weird white substance. "Right Oz-kun hop right in there." "Just like that huh?" I didn't even get to take my clothes off before Break picked me up and dropped me right in the sticky, cold, but creamy like stuff

"HEY! What was that for?" "You wouldn't have done it if I didn't drop you in, you had the look in your eyes." He stated it like he was telling somebody directions "Well I'm in this stuff now what do I do and, what is it?" I asked as I felt it in my hands and just hoping it was really worth cookies "Just sit in it, till I tell you to get out, and what fun would I have if I told you what it was." He pointed out. After about 3 hours of just sitting in the stuff I was allowed out. He told me to go sit on Gil while I was still wet with this stuff but I had to do it when he was asleep, and that brings us to where we are now.

I guess about 8 minutes passed a Gil was getting mad at my lack of response "Um Gil." I had about 2 minutes and I still had to stop him from shoving me off which he looked like he was about to do. Gil took his hand and brushed the hair out from my face and looked me right in the eyes still waiting for my explanation. I felt my heart beat so hard against my chest, just at his simple action of moving my hair, that I was sure he could hear it. I looked up so I could get a better view of his face it was blushing a little but mad at the sudden interruption that I just caused. His lips looked better and better by the second and I couldn't help but wonder what they would taste and feel like on mine. So I inched my face up to his slowly just reaching for his lips that I'm sure would be as soft as cotton candy. "G-Gil u-um do, do you think that I could hold the explanation?" I cursed myself for stuttering. "O-Oz" Gil was stuttering about as much as me. I could feel his lips just about to brush mine his eyes closed with a light blush on his cheeks his breath was dancing with mine at this point.

I was about to reach for him but I was stuck and couldn't reach unless he put his head down a little. 'Wait? What was I doing trying to do, kiss my best friend and not the woman I loved most.' "Gil?" "Huh." He seemed to be lost in his own world in complete, was that bliss, I really do hate having to do this to him taking him out of his happy place but I need help so… "I'm stuck." I said sheepishly. I tried to unwrap my arms from his neck but they wouldn't move either like they were attached to him. "What do you mean stuck Oz?" he question seeming very confused and a little angered. Well Gil I think Break made me sit in glue earlier so, I guess were stuck to each other." I blushed along with Gil

"Well this should be easy to fix just let me get up and take you to the shower and rinse you off of me." "But Gil I don't wanna get wet." I complained, I was already tired and getting even more wet than I already was seemed pointless right now. "Look Oz I don't want to be stuck to you all night and the rest of my life.

~GIL/RAVEN POV~

Oh how I kept lying to him. Being stuck like this forever would be amazing. Also what was he doing when he was about 3 inches away from my face I thought he might be trying to kiss me but that's just not possible… is it? I saw what looked like pain when I said I didn't want to be stuck to him forever, which would be strange since any normal person would just laugh it off and Oz was made for laughing stuff off. 'Maybe I offended him?" "G-Gil just what are you implying by that?" He seemed like he was on the verge of tears but that wouldn't be very Oz like. "Well I mean like this, since I can't make you dinner and god forbid you be hungry." I tried to lighten the mood but with me, that could be very difficult. "Gil do you by any chance see me in any other way besides a master and friend?" Crap how was I supposed to say I loved this, boy and 15 year old teenager who just so happened to be my master. "Well um I don't know what you really mean." I decided to play dum for this so I could get out of it. "Well you know Gil when you get butterflies in your stomach and you can't look away from them. Ah so he was referring me to when he looks at the stupid Rabbit "Look Oz I think we should fix this problem before we talk about you and Alice." I said pain evident in my voice. I just couldn't stand to see this boy fall in love with the rabbit she didn't even treat him kindly always calling him her property and even kicking him to the ground, but what else could I do. I was a servant and he was my master it just wouldn't be right for me to have anything more with him than that, it was even crossing the line with our friendship.

~BACK TO OZ'S POV FOREVER~

'What is he thinking I didn't even mention her in this, how could he think I'm talking about Alice. I didn't think Gil was this blunt but the proof is right here.' "Gil you don't just have seaweed hair but a flabby seaweed brain." I stated after what he just said I couldn't come up with any other conclusion. "Oz isn't that kind of mean. Just let's get unstuck first ok." He was getting anxious for a subject change but that wasn't going to happen. I smirked at how Gil thought he had the upper hand at this. "Does Gil like somebody?" 'This should be the trick to get him to crack and I can tell if he likes me or not… Wait what am I thinking I thought I liked Alice.' I couldn't help the thought I was supposed to be with Alice forever ever since we first kissed in the abyss. "O-Oz that none of your business, now lets go get unstuck." He nodded his head to assure himself but who, was he trying to joke.

'What if I'm with Gil, its not a bad idea he has taken care of me forever and he promised me forever so maybe. But would he want me or does he like girls. I never thought he did how he's never had a girlfriend in 10 years, which might be a good thing for me. But do I even match his standards for boy friend quality. "Gil answer my question." I was getting desperate right about now wondering if we could be together. "Oz I can't say that." "And why is that Gil." "Because Oz it would ruin our friendship and everything I have worked and been through just so I can to be with you forever." He closed his eyes and huffed a sigh. It seems he might like me if he's worried about that. "Why would that matter Gil?" 'Does he not know a hint when it hits him.' "I don't think you would like my answer Oz." 'What does he mean by that?' "Well Gil we have time plus I have a right to know as your master don't you think so." 'Well if he thinks of me as a master first than this should get me somewhere. ' Just as I ended that thought he lifted my head till it almost hurt and smashed his lips on mine. The kiss didn't last long but it felt like a whole year for me. His lips were soft and tasted of Cigarettes and tea, which wasn't a bad flavor at all. He moved his lips against mine with expertise probably from all of the other people he's kissed. 'wait shouldn't I be a little more worried than how many people he's kissed. Gil is kissing me and why does it feel so good, but isn't this wrong?'

it didn't matter to me all I could tell was that it felt good in fact it felt like butterflies and fireworks were in my stomach fluttering and going off at the same time, I just wanted to make it last he kissed me much better than Alice did with more care it was almost like he was kissing a cut on my lip to make me it better.

Gil turned his head out of shame so he couldn't face me. 'Really Gil you look away after that.' I was a little angry that he had courage to kiss me but looking me in the eyes was bad. "I'm sorry Oz but I- you have no idea how long I've waited for that." He sounded almost pained most likely telling himself that I hate him now and we can't be friends. "Gil it's ok I wanted to do it to." I think I stated to truth its not like I hated the kiss it felt great "Oz it's not right to do that." 'You now say that after you kiss me, god Gil somebody give you the drama queen crown.' I though feeling a little bad for being mean in my mind but he slightly deserved it playing guilty after what I just said "Gil it's not wrong when you like it." "Yes it is and I'm sorry for even considering doing that." He stated sounding more sad and scared by the minute.

I decided to do something that I only read about in books and usually it was the girls part to do this but considering our positions and motives I have no other choice, plus it could help show him that I want him to kiss me and stuff. I looked to the side as I took in a little bit of air and thrust my pelvis in his rubbing our members together at once creating a wonderful friction "O-Oz what are you doing." "Gil I'm showing you that I love you even if it takes this." I thrust into him again "O-Oz stop ok your having a major hormone problem and are using me as your experiment till you get bored and move on." 'Is he blaming my love for him on hormones? Well was he going to get quiet a punishment.' "Gil get us unstuck right now." I demanded already planning my punishment for this man. "Oz I would but I can't move." He whimpered a little after "Why can't you move" I got a little concerned. 'What if I hurt him, maybe that's why he shivered a little when I showed my love to him a little. ' I blushed at that thought since I couldn't help but think he liked it. I couldn't stop the strange but possibly true thought to go through my head. "Um my legs fell asleep while you were sitting on them." He admitted sheepishly 'right I'll just punish him now for being a wimp and making me do this to him while I'm glued to him.

"Hey Gil look at me." He lowered his head to look directly at me and walked right into my trap. I lifted my head as fast as I could and smashed my lips on his in a very sloppy kiss. He was shocked at first and didn't kiss back which was annoying so I bit his bottom lip. He opened to protest but I took control and explored with my tongue. He kissed me back slowly but reluctantly. I sucked and nipped his tounge and the rest of his mouth, causing him moan in my mouth. I began to feel a lack of oxygen and pulled back. I realized Gil slipped his hands around my waist and pulled me as close and as he could to himself. We began to pant a little as we tried to catch our breaths. "See Gil I do love you and you can't change that." I stated in my high authority voice of mine. "Oz its wrong you're my master not to mention you like the stupid Rabbit." I thought about this for a second and realized that I do love Alice but like a sister. "Gil I do love Alice." I felt his gaze drop a little "I love her like a sister and I love you as in I want you all to myself deal with it." he looked back at me staring deeply into my emerald green eyes while I stared into his sunshine bright golden orbs. "Oz I love you a lot but I don't know if I can take you right here while were glued." 'Oh' I blushed when thinking of this and realized I wanted it more than anything. "Then Gil go rinse us off in the shower, than I want you in me and nothing but you. I whispered the last part in his ear feeling him shudder " I got picked up like a child with my legs wrapping around his waist as tight as I could hold and with my arms around his neck holding on to him for dear life while his arms held my back and butt up. "Well, lets go then."

"How long do you think it will take them to notice that we've been hiding in the closet watching them this whole time?" A certain clown asked his doll "did you get enough pictures?" "Emily I have enough to make a scrap book and make Lady Sharon very happy with the results of these two, plus I just won our bet on who would kiss first." He left through the closet and going right to Sharon's room.

~THE END~

AN: right so it's the end hoped you liked it and well leave a review please they really do make me happy :D and have a nice day XDD sorry about it being so long once again I thought it would be shorter than I got into it a lot and was about to make it into another story till I remembered what it was here for :33


End file.
